Love the Way You Lie
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: A continuation of the Piley storyline in Drama Central. Peter and Riley go through the ups and downs of their relationship and their own problems. T for language and adult themes. AU after Heat of the Moment.


A/N: Ok, I had my entire fic Drama Central planned out and written down. But because I'm a loser, I lost the paper that had my outline on it. So I can only remember the really big plots. I don't want to drop the fic, so I decided to continue it by writing the plots I remember as separate stories. This one is the continuation of the Piley plot, the biggest plot I have in my head. The other two I will be writing for sure are the Semma and Crellie plots. If you've read Drama Central and have any other plots you want me to continue, tell me in a review. I also recommend reading at least chapters four and five of that story before reading this. Also, this was developed during the hiatus between Heat of the Moment and Jane Says, so any plot points after that are not in this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Peter sat at his desk in his room, leafing through a boring assignment. He was about to abandon it when his phone rang.

_Darcy, _the caller ID read.

Confused, Peter answered. He hadn't talked to Darcy in a long time. Why was she calling now? Was something wrong?

"Hello?" he asked.

"Peter?"

"Darce? What's wrong?"

She laughed on the other end. "Why does something have to be wrong? Am I allowed to just call you?"

"Uh, yeah, definitely. It's just weird hearing from you."

"There is a reason I'm calling though."

"What?"

"Turn around."

* * *

"Darcy? What are you doing here?" Peter asked, astonished.

"I'm back. My flight just landed. I wanted to surprise you."

"Uh…cool?" Peter said, dazed.

"Cool? That's it?" Darcy asked, taken aback.

"Look, I'm happy you're back or whatever, I'm just…things are complicated," Peter explained.

Darcy looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Haven't they always been? I'm sure I can keep up."

Peter sighed. "Look, I just need some time to think. Can I just talk to you tomorrow at school?"

"Sure…" Darcy replied, confused and a little hurt.

"Ok. Thanks, Darce."

"Whatever, Peter."

* * *

The next day at school, Peter stood at his locker talking to Mia (whom he had remained friends with even after their breakup, true to his promise) when Darcy came by. "Hey Peter. Mia," she said curtly, clearly suspicious.

"Hey, Darcy. Look, about yesterday, I need to tell you something. I'm…I'm dating someone," Peter said quickly.

"Oh. Who?" Darcy said, staring at Mia.

"Um…" He was going to say it, he really was but he chickened out at the last minute. "Mia."

Darcy raised one of her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Really," Peter said enthusiastically, leaning over and kissing Mia.

"Um…wow…" Darcy said, walking away, shocked.

"Um, wow!" Mia yelled, whacking Peter lightly. "What the hell was that?"

"I…I had to make up an excuse!"

"Well, now you're going to have to make up an excuse to someone else," Mia said, pointing down the hallway where Riley was currently walking down the hallway, looking over his shoulder at Peter.

"Shit. Do you think he saw?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Judging by the look on his face, yeah," Mia nodded.

"What do I do?" Peter panicked.

"Go after him!" Mia encouraged.

Peter ran to catch up to Riley. "Ri, wait!"

"What do you want?" Riley said looking angry and hurt.

"I wanted to explain."

"Explain then."

Peter looked down. "I don't like Mia. I promise. It's just…Darcy's back and I'm…I don't think I'm ready to tell her about this."

Riley closed his eyes. "Okay."

"You're not mad?" Peter asked, eyes wide.

"I'm mad. But I think I'll get over it. And you can make it up to me. After school, under the bleachers?" Riley asked, smirking.

"It's a date," Peter agreed, laughing.

* * *

Later on, Peter and Riley were under the bleachers, as promised, making out.

"Peter?" a voice called from next to them.

Looking up, Peter's eyes widened as he saw Darcy walking away from them. "Darcy…it's not what it looks like!" Peter yelled after her.

"It's not?" Riley asked looking at Peter.

"Riley…that's not what I meant."

"Yeah it is," he said, getting up to leave.

"Riley, wait…" Peter pleaded.

"No. I'm done." Riley said, leaving Peter curled up underneath the bleachers alone.

* * *

A/N: Yay for that suckish chapter! I'll try to update soon, even though I'm lazy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the beginning!


End file.
